


Alternative

by MillenniumAspen



Series: A Penchant for Her [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko's third year at Luna Nova, And I'll be the one to give it, Early adulthood, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, It deserves more love, Kind of implied sensual themes, Suakko is Aspen's pet ship, Sucy is adopted, hence the rating, no one will ever convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenniumAspen/pseuds/MillenniumAspen
Summary: In their third year together at Luna Nova, Akko and Sucy have officially become girlfriends, but Sucy still has her doubts about their relationship.





	Alternative

A gentle breeze beat against the window of the small dorm, and the panes of the old building rattled. Even with what little light there was in the room, Sucy could see the outline of the blankets beside her rise and fall with each breath that Akko took. The two were close in the small bed, and Sucy could not help but smile at the peacefulness of her girlfriend's face in her sleep. Despite the weariness in her body, sleep refused to come to Sucy. Too much had been on her mind to allow for it.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Sucy tousled a strand of Akko's hair. The low light in the room made it difficult to see its wonderful brunette color that Sucy adored, but a glow from the full moon shone on its surface. Drawing an arm over her, Sucy pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, smiling into it.

Two years now the three roommates had been together. It was their third year at Luna Nova. They had grown to be inseparable. Sucy's feelings towards Akko had grown from a simple crush to infatuation. When she came to accept her sexuality, she realized that she had fallen in love with the Japanese woman.

She never would have expected it when they first met. Akko had made a terrible first impression. She was an airheaded first generation witch who was ignorant about the real nature of magic to a painful degree, and had no sense of personal boundaries. Akko's social skills at the time may have been egregious, but Sucy still found that she often thought back on the memory. Most of the time she caught herself smiling when she did. All her life, she had been disregarded by everyone, including many of her own adoptive siblings. They called her “creepy Sucy” and “mushroom freak.” Akko was the first one to show a genuine interest in her, and Sucy had left that first encounter with a small flame in her heart.

Despite all of this, a small but incessant part of her still held doubt. Doubt that Akko did not truly love her in return, or even like her. That she had only agreed to date her out of pity. To the young alchemist, literally anyone else would have made a better choice for a mate than Sucy Manbavaran. She was an outcast with no official record of her birth, biological parents unknown, who had abandoned her as a newborn. She would not have survived the first night of her life if not for her adoptive mother taking her in.

A shuffling in the sheets brought Sucy back to the present. She was met with Akko's half-lidded eyes. When she spoke, her voice was a small grumble. “Su...cy…”

A smile found its way on to Sucy's lips. “Go back to sleep, Akko. It's very late.”

Akko gave a low groan in response. She straightened out underneath the covers. Sucy decided to let go of her and roll onto her back, giving her as much space as possible. She allowed her eyes to slip shut, hoping that sleep would soon take her.

The sheets rustled again and the warmth of Akko's hand rested against Sucy's cheek. “Sucy,” she whispered, clearer this time, “what about you? Have you been awake this whole time?”

Sucy's jaw clenched. “I'll be fine,” she insisted, opening her eyes and turning to face her girlfriend again. “You're the one I care about, Akko. Please, get some more sleep.”

Even in the little light there was in the small dorm, Sucy could make out the wrinkle in Akko's brow. “What's wrong?”

The question came with such certainty. Akko knew her too well. Sucy swallowed and struggled to find the appropriate words to respond with. “Just a lot on my mind,” she answered with a shrug.

Akko shifted closer to Sucy and stroked her bangs with a comforting hand. “I know you try to hide how you feel.” She peered up at Sucy with pleading eyes. “But you're my girlfriend. I see how you're really feeling. Please talk to me, Sucy.”

Sucy's throat swelled shut. For a moment she could not take a breath, but when she spoke again, everything that had been on her mind came out at once. “I have so many doubts. About myself. About you. About our relationship,” she confessed. “I wonder why you want me. After you and Diana revived Yggdrasil, you could have had _anyone_ you wanted. Diana could have been wrapped around your finger. But you chose me.” She blinked back the tears stinging her eyes. “After I told you how I felt about you, did you just feel sorry for me?”

Sucy let out a few shaky breaths. As she was pulled into a tight embrace, she took a sharp gasp. Akko was quiet for a moment, but the closeness between them set Sucy at ease. Her arms trembled as she returned the hug, curling her fingers into the fabric of Akko's shirt to stabilize her.

“I didn't have to choose anyone, Sucy. Before I met you, I wasn't certain I ever wanted romance in my life,” Akko told her in a soothing voice. “But you made me realize that I do, and I chose to be with you because I love you. There is no one else I would rather be with. No one else I would even consider being with.”

Sucy allowed for those words to sink in, and she gave a somber shake of her head. “There is nothing to love about me,” she asserted. “A woman who keeps to myself and experiments with poisons. The names the other students call me are accurate.”

“None of that is true and you know it!” Akko brought her hands to Sucy's cheeks, caressing them as she looked her in the eye. “Anyone who says those things about you doesn't know you, but I _do_ know you. You're wonderful, Sucy.” She offered a smile. “You're so smart and talented so I know you have a bright future ahead of you. You're witty and sarcastic, but I know that's how you show affection.” Akko traced her thumb over Sucy's lips. Her skin tingled under the touch. “You're so beautiful that I'm stunned every day when I see you. I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend.” She offered a smile, one which seemed to brighten the room a little.

“Akko…” Sucy breathed in a weak voice.

Before she had a chance to say more, Akko took Sucy's hand and rested it over the left side of her chest, just under her collarbone. Sucy's muscles tensed up. Her relationship with Akko was still new and never before had they experienced such intimacy. She was uncertain if she was prepared.

But then she felt it. A gentle but rhythmic beating beneath the palm of her hand. Sucy's eyes widened as a pleasant warmth washed over her body. It tickled at her cheeks and tugged the corners of her lips upward. The couple's eyes met again and neither one of them blinked, wanting to keep each other in their sight for as long as they could.

“I love you. I really do. You mean so much to me,” Akko beamed. Her gaze shifted down to where she still held Sucy's hand on her chest. “You have such a special place in my heart. You always will.” She leaned in and met Sucy's lips with her own. Sucy returned the gesture, and after a few sweet seconds they broke apart, giggling at the awkwardness of their inexperience.

Both girls began to settle down again. Sucy reached over her girlfriend's shoulder and combed her fingers through her hair. Akko gave a sigh of relaxation as she shuffled closer, nuzzling Sucy as she rested against her.

The room fell silent again, but another question persisted in Sucy's mind. “Akko,” she whispered, “how compatible are we really? We both have very different things we plan to do with our lives.”

“We'll make it work. I promise.” Akko laid an arm over her girlfriend. “I love you, Sucy. I want to be with you.”

Sucy decided to accept that answer. Her body had relaxed, feeling capable of sleep. Before she slipped into unconsciousness, for the first time in their relationship, she said, “I love you, Akko.”

* * *

As much as she wanted it to disappear and in spite of all the reassurances, the doubt remained with Sucy. Every time Akko made an improvement at her magic and gushed with excitement. Whenever she mentioned her passion for performance and desire to bring joy to others. Lotte was happy to see her friend achieve what she had always wanted, and Luna Nova itself recognized the hidden talent that the young woman had tapped into, but Sucy could not help but worry as she saw Akko moving closer to her dream. She feared that her girlfriend would drift away.

However, Akko always returned to Sucy after her accolades with a hug and a kiss. “Thank you for always being there for me, Sucy,” she would tell her. “I could never do it without you.”

As the intimacy of their relationship grew and they shared more experiences together, the doubt began to disappear, and Sucy came to another conclusion.

_I've been overthinking things._

**Author's Note:**

> Coincidentally I finished this on Christmas. Imagine that. But anyway, I hope you all have a merry and very gay Christmas, in both meanings of the word.
> 
> I do plan to write an unofficial sequel to this, but it will probably not be out for a while.


End file.
